


i'll stick with you

by pinwheeled



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, and if they do they better kiss, don't let meanie do this, this is the result of watching too many fancams, why are they so good at it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinwheeled/pseuds/pinwheeled
Summary: When a dare goes horribly wrong. Or horribly right, for that matter.





	i'll stick with you

**Author's Note:**

> hello i'm sorry for this and i'm just a sad fan who tries in writing! also i suck at summaries i'm such a mess

It's all a bad idea, Wonwoo thinks as the bottle is spinning, spinning....

 

And of course it has to land on him. 

 

"Truth or dare, Jeon?" Mingyu is smirking, because he knows every little bit about Wonwoo, is able to squeeze out any dark secret from him with a twist in his words, make him perform the most embarrassing tasks. Wonwoo is doomed, he sulks as he stares intently into Mingyu's eyes, wicked glint in his beautiful irises.

 

"Dare," Wonwoo surrenders, because he remembers telling Mingyu about his first kiss just two days back and he's not keen on letting everyone know the details.

 

Mingyu's smirk widens. "Play the pepero game with someone in the room." Shit. Mingyu knows Wonwoo is one of the people who jerks his head back when someone else's face is too close, pulls his hand away when someone brushes against it.

 

Unless that person is Kim Mingyu. 

 

It's time for Wonwoo to smile devilishly as he steals one of Seokmin's pepero sticks and stuffs the chocolate end into his mouth. If he's going to go down, he might as well get the nicer part of it.

 

He sits himself down in front of Mingyu, who has suddenly turned a little pale. He shakes the stick a little between his teeth, and Mingyu whines a _why me hyung this isn't fair!_ Life is fair, Wonwoo decides, as Mingyu takes the other end into his mouth gingerly, eyelids fluttering shut, his lashes resting prettily against his cheek. Life is definitely fair, if he gets to see Kim Mingyu just centimetres in front of him like this, shy and pouty, and blushing because of him.

 

Wonwoo starts nibbling on the snack, inching towards Mingyu's nose at a painfully slow pace. Mingyu frowns and takes a tentative bite, and freezes when he feels Wonwoo's breath on his upper lip. A blush spreads on his cheeks, painting them a rosy colour that makes Wonwoo want to pinch them. Mingyu lets out a small whimper as Wonwoo continues eating and bumps noses with him. At this point, the other members are howling and taunting Mingyu, _where did all that confidence go, Gyu, you're like a 17 year old girl now!_

 

Wonwoo tilts his head to get better access, and at this point he's eaten almost all the chocolate. It wasn't enough though, because they had sharp noses and it was preventing him from cutting the length of the stick to less than a centimetre. It was getting slightly uncomfortable now, breathing in the same air, literally, and muscles straining to keep the position. Mingyu holds Wonwoo's upper arms in an attempt to keep him from moving too fast, and Wonwoo starts to nibble off millimetres by millimetre of the stick, a low chuckle rumbling from the bottom of his throat. Mingyu looks extremely cute, ears a bright lobster red, cheeks flushed, and lips drawn back and quivering. Seungcheol is yelling "EAT IT ALL" and Seungkwan is groaning and telling them to _just kiss, Jesus, this is taking forever._ Suddenly, someone is whispering into Wonwoo's ear.

 

"Thank me later."

 

Nobody has time to react when a hand is pressed against the back of his head and shoving him forward. Mingyu makes a surprised noise and suddenly there's a warmth against his lips. Wonwoo's mind goes blank and there are only two things he registers at the moment.

 

One, he's kissing Kim Mingyu.

 

Two, the last of the pepero stick is in his mouth, and he should probably eat it.

 

So Wonwoo hurriedly chews on the biscuit to make sure that there's nothing left and that he's broken some record of pepero games, and Mingyu hums at the feeling of Wonwoo's lips sliding against his. Suddenly they're half-making out in the middle of the living room, and the others are whooping and cheering and laughing. Wonwoo breaks the kiss first, relishing in the way Mingyu leans forward so he can prolong the contact. They stare at each other wordlessly, and Junhui happily chirps, "That was great! Now thank me, Wonwoo!!!" 

 

"Thank you? More like fuck you." 

 

"Oh, I'm sure you have _someone else_ for that."

 

Mingyu yelps as Junhui looks at him, and blushes even more. Wonwoo growls and jumps onto the latter and the rest of them join in the brawl, and somehow in the mess Mingyu finds Wonwoo's hand and interlocks their fingers together. He's randomly yelling at people and he has the brightest grin on his face, and Wonwoo thinks that maybe he _really_ should thank Junhui for this.


End file.
